The Wicked Wrath Returns
Chapter 1: Ship on the Rise Just a month after Matthew Sternrage lost his sleek War Sloop, Wicked Wrath, pirates on Tortuga were talking about a War ship on the rise of destroying all the pirates. Matthew decided to do a voyage to find this vessel. He gets a crew together to help find the War ship. They anchor off the shore of Driftwood Isle when they found a ship beached and destroyed on the shore. They ask the survivors of what happened and they said a War ship rammed and beached them. They were nice enough to draw a sketch of the ship in the sand. Sternrage's heart stopped when the sketch resembles his sunken Wicked Wrath. He then orders an all out search for the ship. When the Fighting Executioner was sailing towards Isla Perdida, something was spotted off the port side of the ship sailing parallel to the Executioner. Sternrage got out his spyglass and looked at the entire ship. He saw the nameplate of the ship and he drops the spyglass. He tells his crew, "It's the Wicked Wrath, and she is undead. Get the guns ready and send her back to the depths." Chapter 2: Executioner vs Wrath The moment Sternrage ordered guns loaded with explosive, the Wrath did a 90 degree turn and bearing on the Executioner. Sternrage decided to bear onto the Wrath and break the bowsprit to tear off the forward sail. The Executioner and Wrath collide and both rise out of the water and land with damage on the bows. The Wrath lost its bowsprit and forward sail decreasing its speed. Sternrage got a good glimpse at it's captain and it is of Sternrage's worst enemy, Jolly Roger. Sternrage then orders al guns focused on the captain. Before they reacted, the Executioner lists to port to the Wrath sending rigging and cannons falling off the ship. On the other side of the Executioner was one of the Wrath's Light Sloop attack ships from the main deck. Sternrage drops a siege charge onto it blowing it to toothpick sized pieces. The Executioner then levels out, with 3 of the cannons hanging off the edge. Sternrage tells them to leave them and use the other guns. They begin blasting the Wrath's guns off and blast the sails to bits. Chapter 3: The WW Crew Retaliates When the Wicked Wrath was crippled, the WW Crew begin to throw grenades at the Fighting Executioner. The explosions cuts the main deck in half and send a flight of stairs falling into the holds. The Executioner took severe damage. More grenades which were Siege Charges hit most of the ships upper rigging and broadsides. The Fighting Executioner has been crippled also. They continued throwing grenades to the water line of the Executioner. Explosions from the Damage keep the charges from getting to the water line and send them flying to the Wrath deck destroying the helm and deck guns. Both the Executioner and Wrath began drifting with the wind current. Chapter 4: The Final Shot Both the Executioner and Wrath are ablaze and drifting north with the current and Sternrage order to fire muskets. The crew of the Wrath is completely destroyed. The Wicked Wrath was now under control by Sternrage once again. But from the state of the Wrath, he saw that she isn't ready for fighting. He finally orders his crew to blow holes in the water line. Sternrage decided to let her rest in piece on the bottom of the sea. Sternrage returns the Wrath's nameplate scavenged a month ago. Everyone is now wandering how will they get back to Tortuga. Chapter 5: Plans of Reconstruction After the Executioner was towed to the nearest main island it was near, being Raven's Cove, he had shipments of wood and cloth to repair the Executioner. They later get back to Tortuga and announce the Wrath was put to rest. Soon after, Matthew later begins planning reconstruction of the ship but not of her current class. He plans to make her a Ship of the Line. Now, Sternrage goes over the resting site of the Wrath and give the Wrath a charm of long lasting life, a charm he found from an undead scoundrel. To this day, Matthew is getting the parts to build Wicked Wrath II. Category:Fan Stories